The Hunter and Huntress
by Rosalen-sama
Summary: Losing the one you love and then finding them again. Going to supernatural places to get rid of ghost. A little yaoi but not much.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Her name is Rosalen but everyone called her Rose or Akira. No one uses the name Rosalen but her family or one true love.

And so the story starts.

Nine year old Rosalen sat on a hill in the park. It was getting late and she was watching the sunset. Rosalen sighed heavily as she heard footsteps coming up the hill with her black cat ears. The steps stopped and she looked around the tree she was leaning against and saw a boy with bright red hair and emerald eyes. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was up here," he said very nervous and shy for what looked like an eleven year old. "It's okay. If you want you can join me." Rosalen smiled and moved over a little so the boy can sit. He smiles, walking over to where the girl was and sat down.

"So you new around here." He asked not looking at Rosalen. "Yeah, me and my aunt just moved," Rosalen said. "Where are your parents?" He turned to look at the girl next to him. Rosalen looked down at her lap not wanting to meet his eye, "they're dead," she responded. "Oh I'm sorry for asking," the red head said in very sad tone.

They sat there for a little longer to speak to each other. _'I wonder why he hasn't asked me about my ears yet' _Rosalen thought bringing her knees to her chest and leaning her head on her knees. She didn't notice the red head glancing at her every few minutes. He also noticed the cat ears but didn't wasn't to ask because he had the same thing but his where wolf ears and they were very well hidden. He sensed that there was something odd about the girl next to him.

Rosalen's ears shot up as a voice reached both of the ears, "rose it's time to come home." "I got to home. It was nice to meet you…..um…." Rosalen paused. "Lavi, Lavi bookman," the red head smiled. "Well Lavi, it was very nice to meet and I hope to see you again," Rosalen smiled and waved him good-bye and she ran down the hill and to the voice that was called her name. Lavi watched as Rosalen ran down the hill, _'hope to see you again too,'_ he paused in the middle of his thought smiling to himself _'Rose'._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Lavi where have you been," a woman with black hair with a greenish tent to it and violet eyes asked as Lavi walked into the house. "I was just talking a walk Lenalee." He said while taking off his shoes. Lenalee was like his sister, a little sister sense she was two years younger than him. Lenalee was the motherly type and worried about the institute.

Lavi walked up to his room and tossed his school bag on his bed. He turned and looked at the end table by his bed and saw a picture of him and a girl with black hair. They were both smiling and holding hands in front of the tree they met at. "Rose, I wish I could see you again," sighed and didn't notice the Japanese boy at his door. "Che, baka usagi." The male said leaning against the door frame. Lavi turned around to see his best friend. "Yuu-chan," he chirped "what are you doing here." "We came here to tell you that we have a new person arriving today." Another male stated stepping out from behind the Jap. "Allen I didn't know you were here too." Lavi said running over the hug Allen but was stopped by a sword at his throat. "Stay away from him baka usagi." The Jap said and Allen sighed, placing a hand on the old males' hand. The Japanese male looked at Allen, "kanda he's not worth your time to almost kill Lavi," the younger male said as kanda sheathed his sword and grabbed Allen's hand.

They all walked down stairs to be greeted by Lenalee and a girl with waist-length black hair. She was wearing a black mid-thigh dress, white skinny jeans. They were talking about something that the boys could not hear. "Oh, here they are." Lenalee said turning around to see the boys. "Guys I would love you to meet my friend Luna," she continued. "Well it's very nice to meet you Luna." Allen extended his free hand. Luna looked at it then back at Lenalee. "Sorry Allen, but Luna doesn't like to shake hands or have people touch her," Lenalee said. Allen pulled back his hand looking a little embarrassed, then looked at kanda.

Everyone stared at kanda as who had black ears and tail. That was shocking to everyone in the room but Luna. Kanda stared at Luna and the girl stared back. "kanda do you know her of something," Lavi asked in a very worried tone then looked at the black hair girl and noticed that he too also had black cat ears and tail.


	3. AN

**Chapter 3**

"nii-san," Luna said looking very lost. Lenalee was shocked along with Allen and Lavi. "Nii-san? Kanda why is she calling you brother." Lavi asked, sense him and Allen were the only ones that understood Japanese. "Che," was the only thing he said to Lavi then walked up to Luna. "Why are you here Rosalen," he asked Luna. "Well something came up and I had to come back here." She said looked into Kanda's cobalt eyes. The other three could not believe their own ears.

"So where did you love before you came here." Lenalee asked. Everyone was now in the living room. Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Rosalen were sitting on the sectional sofa. Lenalee was sitting in an arm chair that was near the sofa. "I was living in Japan for a while then I moved to France where I stayed for a while before I came here." Rosalen said looking at Lenalee. Allen noticed kanda flinched when the girl said Japan and grabbed his lover's hand. Kanda looked at his young lover next to him and smiled lightly. The smiled went unnoticed by everyone but Rosalen. "Oh my god Yuu-nii (sounds weird when you say it out load if you have ever heard of neopets, then you know what I mean)," Rosalen started and kanda sent her an evil glare, "I didn't know you were gay." She finished. Everyone in the room sweatdropped and looked at the girl. "What gave you that idea Akira," a boy with brown hair entered the room. "Daisya." Rosalen shouted very happy to see him. "It's been years seen the last time I saw you. How have you been?" she turned to look at Daisya. "Yes it has akira. And you still look the same but your breast got big. . ." he stopped talking because Rosalen through a pillow at his face. Everyone looked at Daisya; Kanda rolled his eyes while Lenalee giggled. "Well it seems like you two know each other." Lenalee said and looked Rosalen. "Yeah, it's a really funny story."

"Not as funny as the time in the mall." Daisya mentioned.

"No that was awkward not funny." Rosalen said

"What about the time in the car." Daisya chuckled

"Now that was funny and also the reason why I never want you to drive around me every again." Rosalen mentioned.

Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee watched as the two talked about the past with each other. "So how did you two meet," Kanda finally snapped getting annoyed by the two. "Oh yeah. Well a few years ago when I was in France still I meet Daisya at one of his score games. One of my friends knew some of the members of the team and asked me to go with her," Rosalen said. "I saw her after the game with her friends and went up to them with the other guys on my team. Of course I say Akira and thought she was hot and tried to ask her out but. . ." Daisya continued. "I said no and told him that I already have someone I like." Rosalen finished. _'She already has someone she likes. There goes my chance,'_ Lavi thought to himself. Rosalen looked at him for a brief moment and he reminded her of the boy she fell in love with a long time ago.


End file.
